The Snow queen and me
by Moca Mofo Styles Cupcake
Summary: Maria is a Athena s daughter , and she never know that, but later of traveling to the mountain she and her sister , have POWERS. But the prophecy says that one has to sacrifice to the other. María has to ask help to the gods before she been judged by the Olympus and she will ask for help to save her little world
1. Chapter 1: The pilot

Chapter 1-

I am María, I have 14 years old, and my life changes at all. All story has a beginning. This one has one too. I have 3 sisters: Leonor, Julietta and Daniella, and 3 brothers: Joe, Depot and Max. One day my dad decides to go to the snow. I was exited, because I never know before the snow. There my sister and me, went to a cave and there, we went deep in the cave, and we saw a castle, an ice castle. I knock the door and for my surprise, that was an open door. I enter to the castle and we founded the Queen of snow and ice: Elsa. My sister start bothering her, so she sends me an ice storm, I fall down and my sister accidentally flew up, and a weird cloud takes her, and her skin was red. Elsa starts to run away, but accidentally I froze her. Then I stand up to see my sister, and she has powers since there. I had been to both before , but since these I have to ice powers. Elsa unfreeze and she tells me:

-I am so sorry

-for what?

-Yes for what, now I am awesome (Julietta)

-No, you don´t understand have powers is the worst thing ever

- No is not I have powers before

-You little annoying girl, you have powers before? (Julietta)

-Yes, long story

-Girls, please do something,

-I will not abandon it (Julietta)

I stay a little while more and she told me:

-There is a prophecy , and I am going to teach you how to control it

-But I live in Leicester

-That no matter, you can travel every time , you want here openning a portal

-How I am supposed to open a damn portal

- Believe, that you can and then make a snowflake

-Thank You, Elsa

-You should go with your family

-Okay, I see you.. When?

- Tomorrow, in the afternoon... I see you here

- MARIA, COME HERE,

-I have to go, I see you tomorrow

When we were living the mountain, I dismay and my skin became white and my hair too... but curiously I have a real dream.

I was 6 years old and my mom marries again. He has two sons: Joe and Leonor, they have 9 and 10 years old. Leonor was different. She has something that another girls hadn´t :POWERS.

If you once read Fairy Oak, you will understand, what is LIGHT POWERS. Leonor was a witch, she gave me part of her power, but then she poison me, to don´t know about the powers.


	2. Chapter 2: Athena s daughter

**Hi!, please to being reading and don´t forget reviews. **

**_Chapter 2: The Athena´s _ daughter **

At the night I was in my bed in Leicester. Daniella was playing with Bufalo our dog. I touch my book and all okay, it meant that nothing happen , but Julietta enter to the room telling me:

- I am not crazy (Julietta)

-Yes you are

-Maria , you were there

-So?

-WE HAVE POWERS (Julietta)

-Let me sleep

-You already slept

-Julietta, only because we have powers , you are going to change with me?

-No, you are right little bug

-For Zeus , I hate you

At the next morning , I wake up late and I just want to tell my friends Gina and Sophie about the mountain, but then I think: If Elsa says that is a prophecy and all prophecies are dangerous it will be better don´t tell anyone. But Julietta was there so, she will tell everyone.

My mom was tired about the snow and dad, was ...okay.

At the school the bus left me , again and My mom arrived me to the school. Before I enter to classes , I went to the restroom and I touched the door and it froze. I was scared and I believe and I made a snowflake, and I went to Elsa´s castle, she told me that I have to use my light powers to control it. Then I went to school and there I enter late to Grammar , and the teacher start to shout and I get scared and no one noticed that I enter to the room. I toucher my ruler and it start to froze so I use mentally powers and it disappear.

Then my little sister look for me , she was having a problem and I just give a little guide. Then in laboratory I accidentally made an explosion and the entire laboratory was on fire, so We have to go home, but in that moment I saw a girl coming to talk to me, and that is so weird because no one realized that I am there, and she told me:

- I know Who are you

-Yesss

-Come with me

-I can´t

- why?

-I can´t go away with strangers

- We are sisters

-What the fuck

- You are mi sister

- Can you explain me that?

- You are Athena´s daughter

-No , I am Norma´s daughter

- Come with me , and I will explain you everything

-Okay, you will not kidnap, me right?

- No, don´t worry

I didn´t know , Who was here, and why she was looking for me. I know who was Athena, because I read about her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Athena s daughter

**Thank you, for being reading this :)**

**Chapter 3- Weird days **

At the night we stay at a motel in Canada, because this girl decide to take a ship to France then another one to Canada, and we didn´t pay any cent, we only arrived it and I meet a guy named :Tyson, he were so tall and so weird. On the motel I enter to a bathroom and I said " I BELIEVE- and I could make a snowflake, then I appear to Elsa´s castle. Elsa appear saying:

-You came late

-Sorry ... a weird girl take me here, to Canada

- María you have to believe her

-No, she is just lying

-Believe and you will do amazing things

-I... will try

-Well, lets start... let it go

I let it go, and I made a snowman , then Elsa said:

-He is like Olaf

-Who is Olaf?

-A memorie of my sister and me... You can come tomorrow

-Yes, the girl is waiting for me

I made another portal and I return to the motel and the girl were in the bathroom waiting for me, she just tell me:

- You enter to the bathroom for 5 minutes and disappear?

- Some people do that stuff

-I am not idiot

-I never said that you were

- I am Annabeth , daughter of Athena and ... your destiny is come with me

-Why?, Listen I already have a mother and a family

-She and my mother are your mothers

-I don´r understand

- me too

-Where we are going?

-To a camp were you are going to know the truth

I really didn´t sleep that night and at the next day we take an airplane and we went to the famous camp, it were absolutely great. There they told me that Athena were in love with my dad, but they didn´t have (sex) , my mom have me by the mind, yes so weird and then she put me on Norma´s life, and because that she is my another mother. It was really cool know that my another mother is a goddess. I decide to go to the Camp, ever afternoon and to the mornings and night, I will have to stay in Leicester.


	4. Chapter 4: Rodrigo the real JIM

** Thank you , for being reading this enjoy it ! **

**Chapter 4- Jim **

The Half-blood camp was awesome and I meet Grover. He was basically a goat and I start to like him... well, he were like a crush. I decide to return to my home and I saw my sister telling me :

-María, I have this crush

-On your teacher?

-How you know it?

-You tell us like all the time

-Well, I love him

-You can´t love him

-Why?

-There is no truly love

-You only have 14 years

-Yes, but if you were in love with him, you will let him alone

-I don´t need help of a mudblood like you

-Both of us , know Who is the mudblood

-How you dare?

-I see you sist

I enter to the bathroom and I went to Elsa´s castle , she told me:

- Today I will teach you, How to touch people

-I am a girl

-Not in that way ... dirty girl

-Sorry, I see porno since 8 years

-WTF!

-ELSA, HOW YOU DARE?.. I thought that you don´t said that words

- But WHY?

-I will tell you a story

Rodrigo Rockjani

He born 22 years ago in Mexico, City. At 12 years his mom go away with his sister Isabella, because his father were a narco and she decide to go away. At 12 years he start taking drugs and when I was 8 years he has Cancer, his heart was becoming small. I meet him in Canada, and he there show me porno, he falls in love with a porno model but he decide to forget her. He were my best friend and more than a cousin. He died at 22 years , knowing the truth and without saying goodbye to his mother. Rodrigo taught me some many things, bad and good but he were the brother I always need.

When I return to my house I have to sleep because school was the next day. At the school we were doing a medieval project and I was supposed to be a princess. Max started to bother me so I ignore him. At the school I had to paint a map, and accidentally I froze it and they made another one. After all Annabeth appears telling me:

-You are doing it great

-What are you doing here?

-What?

-They can see you

-I am not a beast

- You need to entrain

-I can´t

-The prophecy

-I have to go with Elsa

-Who is her?

-My friend

-Okay

Annabeth leave the school and when I went to Elsa´s castle I saw a photo of a happy family. She teach me some things and then she told me that Julietta will be learning dark magic from- Kronos , Hans and Rumple. I return to my house and I went with Daniella telling her:

- Hi

-Hey, Can you help me?

-Yes sure , Math?

-Yes

-Can I teach something?

-Yes sure

-Come with me

Dany and I went to the bathroom and I tell her

-Say "I Believe"

-Okay

Both say at the same time "I believe " and we went to Sweden. There in the mountain I start singing Let it go and then we build a snowman we called him: Jenson and we build a castle. Then we came home and we take a bath. Then Rodrigo arrived with some cheers:

-Home alone?

- Noo (Me)

-Come on old ladies (Rodrigo)

-That don´t have any sense , you have 22 years and us 9 and 14 (Dany)

We laugh for hours but then Rodrigo dismay , we take him to the hospital and I spent with him some many hours , making dumb things and when he was gone ... I became crazy and I promise him be myself. At the next day at the Scouts I was feeling bad , and I go to the Starbucks and then I start to bother the people. Annabeth enter and she told me:

-Come with me

-Why?

-Because , you look horrible and I don´t like seeing you like that

-You don´t even know me

-But you are my sister and I love you

-I am coming

That day Annabeth take me to my house and I decide to talk with my mom.


	5. Chapter 5: Bianca Di Angelo

** Thank you , for being reading this enjoy it ! **

**Chapter 5- Bianca Di Angelo **

The Half-blood camp was awesome and I meet Grover. He was basically a goat and I start to like him... well, he were like a crush. I decide to return to my home and I saw my sister telling me :

-María, I have this crush

-On your teacher?

-How you know it?

-You tell us like all the time

-Well, I love him

-You can´t love him

-Why?

-There is no truly love

-You only have 14 years

-Yes, but if you were in love with him, you will let him alone

-I don´t need help of a mudblood like you

-Both of us , know Who is the mudblood

-How you dare?

-I see you sist

I enter to the bathroom and I went to Elsa´s castle , she told me:

- Today I will teach you, How to touch people

-I am a girl

-Not in that way ... dirty girl

-Sorry, I see porno since 8 years

-WTF!

-ELSA, HOW YOU DARE?.. I thought that you don´t said that words

- But WHY?

-I will tell you a story

Rodrigo Rockjani

He born 22 years ago in Mexico, City. At 12 years his mom go away with his sister Isabella, because his father were a narco and she decide to go away. At 12 years he start taking drugs and when I was 8 years he has Cancer, his heart was becoming small. I meet him in Canada, and he there show me porno, he falls in love with a porno model but he decide to forget her. He were my best friend and more than a cousin. He died at 22 years , knowing the truth and without saying goodbye to his mother. Rodrigo taught me some many things, bad and good but he were the brother I always need.

When I return to mu house I have to sleep because school was the next day. At the next morning I take a desition, I will go to the Half-Blood camp. But my mom changes planes, she said that I will have to go with Julietta , but I escaped and I went to the camp

But When I was in the camp I discovered that Annabeth were kidnaped. There were a guy.. a stupid guy named Percy Jackson , and Chiron tell me that it was so dangerous but sincerely , that girl ( Annabeth), have something that tell you I WORRY ABOUT YOU

At the camp were another girl called Sophie , she were an athena girl and she were so cool, there were also 3 guys named Di Angelo : Gina, Bianca and Nico. The Artemis hunters arrived so ... that moment were awkward , then Bianca decide to be a hunter , Nico and Gina were like mad, and Gina fight with Bianca. The Artemis Hunters, Percy, Tyson, Grover and me went to look for Annabeth. I will tell it , like this... there were a curse of the titans , that Kronos made, he were like angry with the whole world (He is Kronos, don´t be surprise ). We save Annabeth but something didm´t go okay. We were fighting and Bianca just walk a step and she ... died. Percy and I, shout then I tell her BIANCA, DON´T LEAVE US

She fall down I cry, because she was my best friend and I thought that it was my fault. Then she went to the Underworld, with her father Hades. I remember in that moment the words of Gina and Nico.

- Maria, promise me, that you will take care of Bianca... for Athena

-Yes, take care about Bianca, nothing will be the same

I failed, Percy feel guilty too, but I will really miss her. When we return to the camp Gina didm´t saw Bianca


End file.
